1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device having a through hole as well as to a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for forming a through hole in a substrate containing a semiconductor material such as silicon has been developed. For example, a through semiconductor via (TSV) technology is known. In the through semiconductor via technology, a though hole is formed in a semiconductor substrate and then can be filled with a conductive material to form a conductive material via. The through semiconductor via technology can, for example, bond different chips together by means of the conductive material via.
The through semiconductor via technology has become a new trend in the field of integrated circuit (IC) industry because it enables chips of different functions to be bonded together and thereby reduces the IC chip area as well as the package size.